


The Historian

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, God!Tony, Jotun Culture, Jotunheim world building, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Non-human Tony Stark, Odin is a dick, Past Ragnoroks, Politics, Thor is a dick, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is known by many names: Amdiff, Aexar, Agvil, Aullod and he will be known by many more: Howard, Tony, Stark, Iron Man.</p><p>Names are not important when you live as long as he does. He slips between them as he does the cycles of Ragnorök. </p><p>All that is important is the duty he was made for and awaiting the rebirth of his lover in the next cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When a Ragnorök comes, only one survives. He is known by many names: Amdiff, Aexar, Agvil,Aullod; yet none know him by his true title. 

He is Historikeren, The Historian, and he is burdened with glorious purpose. He is the one who lives through every cycle waiting for Ragnorök, yet remembering the past cycles. Were that not enough, he remembers the cultures and histories of every world whether or not it is the one he makes his home on. Historikeren finds that the knowledge simply comes to him whether it is his own or not. 

When Ragnorök comes, he sits among the branches of Yggdrasil and awaits the regrowth of civilization. His eyes are always open, watching, waiting for the rebirth of his lover. 

Sometimes he will visit a realm as it civilization buds and he will tell stories, stories of how past cycles have come to pass. He speaks of his own experiences and also of memories which are not his, histories imprinted into his mind against his will. 

Every cycle is different, in the current cycle he watches as his lover is born into Jotunheimr and stolen away by the Asgardian King. 

He goes to Jotunheimr instead of his little Loki, his lover is to young, but his home realm is not and it will serve him well to learn about this realm if only for Loki. 

As he shifts into the form of a giant and his feet crunch against the floor of ice, he is pleased with his decision. He knows it is one thing to have memories of his own and another to have the memories and histories that he hasn't collected himself. No doubt Loki will appreciate a firsthand account of his former home. 

He travels to the war torn capital of Jotunheimr where he encounters giants who stop him in his tracks. 

"State your name and business," they growl their spears poking him in the chest. 

"I am Arjin," he informs them, "I seek audience with your king."

A guard snorts, "Why would we allow one such as you, a stranger to our city, access to our king."

He has an answer ready, because knowing the history of everywhere includes knowing their laws. 

"You can not deny me Hallitsija Yleisö," Arjin hisses, "Not when I have real information for Laufey-King."

"Very well," the guards allow him to pass. "But if Laufey kills you there is no one to blame but yourself."

Arjin snorts, but walks into the throne room even as his magic shrinks hm back down to his usual size. He does not remove his Jotun skin, not yet, but he knows in this aspect his short stature will help. 

"Your son is not dead," Arjin calls as he enters the room where Laufey paces and Fárbauti mourns. "Simply stolen."

"Who are you to comment-" Laufey hisses only stopping when he lays eyes on Arjin and his short stature. "You are one of the Taika."

"I am," Arjin confirms despite it not being a question. In Jotunheimr any Jotunn who is not a giant is a magic user, Taika and to be held in reverence. The shorter the stature, the more magic the Taika has and thus less need for the height the others have. 

Laufey motions him closer, "What do you know of my son?"

"You left him on the temple steps to be trained by other Taika, yes?" When Laufy nods Arjin continues, "From there he was taken by Odin, who will raise him as a son."

"Then we shall attack Asgard and steal my son back," Laufey snarls but he's stopped by Fárbauti's gentle hand on his arm. 

"We cannot," she says, "Jotunheimr would not survive more war."

"Odin has the Casket of Ancient Winters," Arjin adds, "We would not last long at all. Instead we must leave Loptr to grow up an Æsir. He will be raised as royalty and Queen Frigga will teach him magic."

"Tell me Taika, can you guarantee my son's safety?" Laufey asks and Arjin knows he must answer truthfully. 

"No, but could you even if he were here. Our world is dying, let our Prince learn to thrive."

Fárbauti sighs, "Very well than, for now we shall allow Asgard to raise our son. But you, little Taika, will one day be the one who returns to us our son."

"I hope I will be," Arjin says with a low bow. 

From that moment on, he is consider High Advisor of the Royal Court. He is there to soothe Laufey and Fárbauti for many years. He watches as they birth two more sons: Helblindi and Byleister. He gather memories and histories from all the nine realms, but mostly his own home. 

It's after almost a thousand years that he once again brooches the subject of Loki with the King and his consort. This time however it is in the much more comfortable setting of a family dinner. Young Helblindi and Byleister are excused and Arjin turns to the royal couple. 

"The time has come to begin the process of introducing Loki to Jotunheimr."

Laufey's turns his wine glass in his hand, "How do you suggest we do that?"

"Send a delegation of Jotnar to Asgard," He suggests, "After negotiating with Odin of course. Tell him you tire of tensions between our realms, and you wish to begin and sooth them."

"Then, should he accept, who do I send? I can not go myself." Laufey growls. 

"I will go," Arjin informs him. 

Fárbauti shakes her head, "You are Taika, we can not send you before outsiders."

Arjin's fingers tap along the table. He knows far better than most others how closely guarded the revered Taika can be. Still, he wishes to go and see his lover. 

"I will not go as myself." He offers, "They need not know who I am. I can take on an Æsir skin."

"Perhaps," Laufey mutters. "No doubt it would make the fools more comfortable to see pale skin amount the crowd of blue."

It takes only nine more days of convincing for Laufey to send a courier to Odin. Within a mere three years arrangements are made for Arjin to arrive in Asgard. 

"I am to send Helbindi with you," Laufey says the night before Arjin's departure. "Odin demands that if Jotnar are to be near Asgard's princes than one of Jotunheimr's princes must be near Æsir."

Arjin's eyes flit over to Laufey quickly, "You refrained from mentioning that he already has our lost Prince, correct?"

"Of course," Fárbauti chimes in, "We are not fools Arjin, we know Odin only lets our delegation come because he believes us ignorant."

"Then send Helblindi along," Arjin agrees, "I will care for him."

The next day the delegation gathers outside the palace grounds. It is a small group, only Arjin, Helblindi, and three guards. They have only just finished their goodbyes when the Bifrost's light comes and carries them off to Asgard. 

Arjin is in his natural, tan skinned form by time they're deposited on the Rainbow Bridge. Behind him, he feels the guard shift in shock, and he almost smiles. Perhaps, when he had shown this form to Helblindi he should have also shows the guards. They had been told of course, but seeing is believing. 

"Welcome to Asgard," a voice says and Arjin looks up to see Odin appearing. "Who is the Head Delegate?"

"I am Arjin-Head Delegate," he says stepping forwards and giving a small bow. Then he gestures besides himself, "May I present to you Prince Helblindi Laufeyson."

Introductions take off from there as Odin introduces them to the royal family. Arjin watches in boredom until Odin reaches his youngest son. 

"Prince Loki Odinson," he says and Arjin's eyes latch onto the man. There is not doubt in his mind that this is his Loki reborn once again. "He will be your guide to your chambers. I presume the guards will be staying with those they're assigned to protect."

"You are correct," Arjin answers even as Odin mounts his horse and prepares to leave. 

"We shall feast later tonight," Ofun announces as his wife and Thor both mount their steeds. "For now, please make yourselves comfortable in your chambers." 

Then Odin rides off closely followed by the rest of his family sans Loki. 

The delegation finally sets off towards the city of Asgard, Helblindi and Arjin walking side by side with Loki as the guards trail behind. 

"Where do you hail from," Loki asks quietly, "Since it is obviously not Jotunheimr."

Helblindi in mind, Arjin answers, "Jotunheimr is my home."

"That is not an answer to my question," Loki says his eyes narrows and filled with curiosity as he takes in the man who came with the Jotnar. 

Arjin shrugs, "It is an answer all the same. Perhaps you did not ask the right question."

"I feel that there are many questions to ask about you, Arjin No Man's Son." Loki stops in front of a door and faces Helblindi. "These are you chambers Prince Helblindi, there are linens for your guards to use as well."

"Thank you, Prince Loki," Helblindi says and Arjin wonders what he would act like if he knew that Loki was his brother. 

Helblindi enters his room and Arjin watches Loki's face as all three guards peel off to follow him. The shock is well hidden, but there and Arjin has to struggle to conceal his smile at that. It appears Loki has yet to learn to expect anything is possible. 

"Why does the prince need so many guards," Loki wonders as he leads Arjin to his room. 

"He is young, not even nine hundred years," Arjin hesitates before adding, "And if his parents worry for him, it is no surprise after the fate of their first born."

Loki's sharp eyes take over him, "I thought he was their firstborn?"

"Perhaps that is what they say in Asgard, but all of Jotunheimr knows the firstborn of Laufey and Fárbauti was lost in the war with Asgard."

"I did not know," Loki murmurs, "It was not mentioned in any of the histories I have read."

"It would not be," Arjin responds as they come to a stop, "Jotnar are private beings."

"These are your chambers," Loki informs him pushing the door open. "Tell me, why do you have no guards?"

"I need none," Arjin answers. 

Loki's brow raises, "Then it is not because you're not a Jotun and thus aren't as important."

"No," Arjin laughs, "Trust me when I say I am just as important as the prince."

"I suppose we shall see," Loki says before turning on his heel and marching off. 

Arjin flips back on his bed and considers it a good beginning. He knows his lover's natural curiosity, knows it will bring Loki back to him. 

That evening it is Thor who collects the delegation. He is brash and thick headed and wastes the trip yammering about war stories instead of attempting to gather information. 

On the way from Arjin's room to Helblindi's he is brave enough to utter the words, "When I am King there will be no need for peace talks, Jotunheimr will bow before us or I will destroy them.l

"Careful boy," Arjin growls, "I may not be appear a Jotun, but that is still my home you speak of. Say another ill word towards it and I shall rip out your tongue, peace talks be damned. After all, what's the point of them when I know I cannot trust the next King to uphold any treaties we form."

After a long welcome feast, it is Loki who leads them back to their chambers. There is a faint smile on his face, "I hear you put Thor in his place."

"He is a fool who did not consider that despite my skin color, Jotunheimr is my home." Arjin says his eyes flitting to Helblindi who has a faint smile.

"I am glad to see such a bond between the Frost Giants and you," Loki says, "It brings me hope for Asgard's ties with Jotunheimr."

"If you wish to have stronger ties," Helblindi interrupts, "You should begin by seizing to use the term Frost Giants, it is offensive. We are Jotnar."

"I can see I have much to learn," Loki replies, "Thank you for the correction, Prince Helblindi."

"You are most welcome, Prince Loki." The Jotun responds before he leaves them for his room. 

"Tell me," Loki begins when it is jus him and Arjin, "How did Jotunheimr lose their first prince? The fact that you mentioned the war helps me guess, but how did the Æsir ever get near him?"

"To tell you, would be to tell you the secrets of my people, and I don't believe you are ready for that." Arjin's eyes search Loki's face. "No, right now you would be all to willing to run off and tell your father. This is a story for when you earn my trust."

Loki smiles slightly, "Then I shall endeavor to do so."

After that night, Loki seeks him out daily. Often he will be waiting for Arjin after a meeting with Odin and they will walk about the palace talking. A friendship forms, one that Loki hadn't expected (Arjin has seen this happen far to many times to expect anything else). 

Helblindi is not blind and he notices the growing affection between Loki and Arjin, "What do you tell him Arjin-Mentor? Which of our secrets do you spill?"

"None," Arjin answers eyes filled with rage, "Do not think me a traitor. I have told him nothing of importance, he knows nothing even of Taika who need not be a secret!"

"Arjin-Mentor, you must be careful," Helblindi cautions. "He is still an Æsir, he would slaughter us all."

"Perhaps, student of mine, it would do you well to remember which of us is the advisor," Arjin says. Then his gaze softens and he pulls Helblindi in for a hug. "I am being careful. I know, better than most, what Loki is capable of."

And so life goes on, meetings with Odin continue in which Arjin attempts to regain The Casket of Ancient Winters and Odin refutes him. While it angers Helblindi, Arjin does not care, he knows Loki is the true mission here. 

"Odin is a fool," Loki says after several months of friendship, "If he listened to you, he would realize the Jotnar are not the monsters he believes."

"He will not listen," Arjin says immediately, "But it is not what he believes that concerns me. Tell me Loki, what do you think of my people?" 

"I think they are a mystery," Loki answers, "I think they are like you, I do not know nearly enough, yet I find myself intrigued. I wish I could see for myself the world you've described."

Arjin is pleased enough by the words to not even think of consequences as he leans in to kiss Loki. He's pleased when Loki doesn't stop to think either, instead teleporting them to his chambers. 

Later when they are both tired and simply lying in Loki's bed, Arjin speaks, "I willing tell you now, how the Æsir found our first prince."

"I hardly think this is the appropriate setting," Loki says quietly. 

Arjin sounds tired when he speaks, "Loki. You know I have a reason for telling you now."

The prince goes quiet, "Then tell me."

"First I must explain to you an unknown part of Jotunheimr's culture. There are some Jotnar who other realms view as runts. We see them as our most valued treasures; you see, the smaller a Jotun the more magic they have. They do not require a large size to defend themselves. These magic users are called Taika and are raised in our temples to learn magic. Our lost prince was Taika and he was left at a temple to be trained. Little did Laufey know the Æsir would come and slaughter everyone at a holy temple."

Loki kisses him gently, "Thank you for telling me."

And that is the start of their forbidden romance. 

Nobody notices, no one sees how sometimes their garden walks end with them teleporting elsewhere, or shoving each other into small nooks where they can kiss and touch without worry. 

But nothing can last forever, and one day it all falls apart. 

"You are a fool Odinson if you think this will weaken my father," Helblindi's voice says and Arjin and Loki both brace themselves as the approach. "All you do is bring war upon the nine realms."

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, that is what they see. Each warrior has a weapon against a Jotun's throat, Sif with Helblindi himself. Thor stands before the prince waving Mjolnir threateningly. 

"Oh Thor," Arjin sighs, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

Helblindi's eyes widen, "Arjin-Mentor, do not reveal yourself-"

Then Arjin snaps his fingers and all the Jotnar are gone. Taika, Loki thinks as he stares at the obvious use of magic and blue bleeds onto Arjin's skin. 

"I promised Laufey I'd take care of Helblindi." Arjin explains as he approaches Thor. "If that means dealing with you, so be it."

Thor laughs, "What can you do? You're a runt among your own kind, all you have a parlor tricks."

Not a runt, Loki thinks, Taika. Even as he watches Arjin begins to grow. Soon he is even larger than an average frost giant. 

"I don't need parlor tricks to fight you little boy," Arjin thunders before he turns to Loki. "Bring Odin, someone will need to stop me from killing Thor."

Loki runs to do as he is told, he has no desire to watch as his lover- his Jotun lover how had he not seen it- fights his brother. 

Odin is in the throne room and when he hears what is happening he is quick to follow Loki. They arrive right as Thor cracks Mjolnir across Arjin's skull and the giant slumps to the ground. 

He is dead, Loki can tell even from here. 

"No," he yells in time with Odin, though for different reasons he knows. 

"You fool," Odin says as he shakes Thor. 

"Fool?" Thor asks, "Father, I defeated him!"

They both look over at the body which has already shrunk back down to its normal size. Odin shakes his head. 

"He let you, and now there will be another war upon us."

There is a loud crack, the sound of ice breaking and when Loki turns to face where Thor and Odin's eyes rest he sees Laufey-King. He can not find the energy within him to be intrigued, not as he stares at Arjin's body. 

"You are a fool, Odinson," Laufey says and he sounds tired. "You have begun a war neither of us can stop."

"Control your people and there need be no war," Thor spits, "Frost Giant."

"You've brought ruin upon yourself," Loki shocks himself by saying. Thor's eyes flit to him and in them he can see disappointment. No doubt he had expected Loki's support. "Arjin was Taika!"

Laufey studies him curiously, but not in anger, "Loki-Prince is correct. Arjin was Taika and the others will not stand for his death. You've brought a war you can not win. The last time out realms fought, our Taika were trained as healers, after you slaughtered their temples they taught themselves war magic. There is no way for you to win this time. You have slaughtered one of their own."

"It is his own fault," Thor grumbles. 

"Silence," Odin bellows and Thor blanches as he notices his father is actually angry. "Laufey-King, what can we do to sooth the souls of the Taika?"

"There is nothing-" Laufey spits but Loki cuts him off. 

"The Casket of Ancient Winters."

Both Laufey and Odin turn to him, and he continues, "Thor killed a powerful political figure. He's a member of the court, Taika, a delegate, and he gave his life for Helblindi-Prince. Nothing less will satisfy them."

"Then so it shall be," Odin mutters, "The Jotnar will be given their casket."

Arjin watches from where he is seated upon Yggdrasil's branches. Initially it had not been his plan to fake his death, he wanted to kill Thor, but that would not endear his lover to him or the Jotnar. Instead he sent Loki away so he would not watch his apparent demise and he allowed Thor to swing Mjolnir against his temple. 

He watches Odin hand over The Casket of Ancient Winters before turning away. Mentally, he reviews the recent histories of all nine realms. He already knows where he will go, Midgard is not likely to have any visitors from other realms and make it probable for him to be recognized. Still, it never hurts to check and so he looks into his collection of memories. Earth, as the natives call it, has recently had its Great War, the war to end all wars they call it. He knows they are wrong, already he can see the slow rise of power for a man called Adolf Hitler. 

With a change in appearance (he figures it's safer to go at least a while without using his natural form), he goes to Midgard, takes up the mantle Howard Stark and begins to build weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortals only live so long however and not long after World War II ends, he begins making contingency plans. He forms a golem, not to bright, but good enough for his needs, and takes it as wife. He hates it, but it fools the rest of the world. With the golem he is able to fake the birth of a child, the child is a magical project, and will be until he's older, but it's effective enough for now. 

As Anthony Stark gets older, his parents become more reclusive. By the time he goes to MIT at fifteen Howard and Maria are almost never seen in public. He kills off their identities when he's twenty-one and able to legally regain his empire. 

"Are you okay, Tony?" People will ask him and he will fake grief. He pretends that they were people and not just identities. He was all of them, except perhaps Maria, though he controlled her.

"Tony," Obadiah calls and he wants to groan. He chose the name Anthony, and yet everyone insists on calling him Tony. He adjusted soon enough, used to changing names like others do clothes, but it grates on him that he didn't chose this one. He chose names he will not miss, though he may miss the lives in which he used them. Something tells him he'll grow to miss being called Tony. 

The years fly by, how could they not when twenty-years is the blink of an eye for an immortal. 

"You're late," Rhodey informs him as he ushers Tony onto a plane. "Seriously man, this Jericho thing is important couldn't you at least try to be on time?"

Tony snorts, "I wasn't aware I could be late for a private plane ride."

Later, when his own bomb bursts and shrapnel inches towards his chest, Tony curses himself for designing weapons strong enough to take down a god. Clutching at the icy Jotun dagger he always carries, Tony digs the point into his own flesh. There he carves a sigil of his own making. 

He breathes a sigh of relief as it glows blue with the color of his magic. Then his eyes roll back into his head and he allows himself to drug into unconsciousness. 

He wakes up in a cave with a man bandaging his chest. Even through the bandages he can see the blue sheen of magic and he knows that he has overshot his goal with the sigil. It not only stops the shrapnel from reaching his heart and malign his life extremely painful, it is also a power source. 

"You're one of the Old Ones," The man above him says. "I had long since stopped believing?"

"Old ones?" He asks, "What do you mean?"

"Ancient gods, mostly forgotten, but my family, we remembered. The mark on your chest, it means you are one of them, or favored by one."

"I'm not some old one," He objects, "I'm Tony Stark."

"And I am Ho Yinsen, but that is not all I am. I am a doctor, I am more, as I suspect you are."

Their conversation is interrupted by shouting men bursting into the room. Yinsen translates for him, but it is unnecessary he has been around since before this language was even a possibility and he has felt it evolve. 

He refuses to make them a Jericho missle, until they show him all of their weapons. Then a smile curves his lips, because really, they should know better than to give him weapons even if they think all he is is Tony Stark. 

"I'll build it," he tell them and he's thrown back in a cell and told to ask for a list of supplies. 

Yinsen waits for them to leave, "Can your magic get us out?"

"No," he answers fingers rubbing his sigil in an absent minded motion. He doesn't explain that he has yet to recover from the use of the sigil. Such old magic- magic from the first cycle- is tiring and refuses to wait for it. "We build them their missile."

Later, he will lay down plans for a suit that can run off of the sigil in his chest. The sigil produces its own power and it's far more than enough to do what he wants. 

They build the suit, though Yinsen isn't much help with the intricacies of hooking it up to a magical source and how to convert the energy. Tony misses Loki. 

Tony escapes, Yinsen does not. As Tony stumbles around the desert he taps his fingers along the sigil and watches as metal fills the grooves left by his blade. Now at least, it looks as though it could technology. 

A helicopter finds him and Tony practically launches himself at Rhodey who is one of five good friends he's made on Midgard. It is not, as most of soldiers watching assume, joy at surging to see his friend. Tony had always known he'd survive, he can't die. No, when he launches himself at Rhodey it is because Yinsen's death has reminded him of the fragility of mortals. He has already lost two (Edwin Jarvis and Steve Rogers) and another is losing herself (Peggy Carter). Rhodey and Pepper are his only whole human friends and wonders how much longer he can keep them. 

He knows he will lose them, and he will accept it when the time comes. For now though, he contents himself with hugging Rhodey tight. 

When he returns home, he calls a press conference to announce the end of his company's weapons manufacturing. He refuses to add risk factors for the mortals who walk the planet. 

He tells those who ask that it's a miniature arc reactor in his chest. Then he settles back into his workshop and works on his suits. It gives him a thrill, to do something he hasn't done in any of the past cycles. 

The first thing, second thing- he fixe the icing problem first, he does with it is wipe out the terrorists who captured him.

Then Obadiah locks him out and continues manufacturing weapons and Tony wants to snap his neck right then and there. But humans have strange morals, and wouldn't find that a good reason despite the fact that most other realms would. 

He changes his mind about killing Obadiah when the man tries to paralyze him and remove the arc reactor. He laughs when Obie realizes it does come out, before reaching up to snap his neck. 

Then he opens an inter-dimensional portal and tosses the body through. 

"Jarvis, delete all records of tonight," Tony instructs, "Make it look like he shut the cameras down before he entered. 

"Already done sir," Jarvis informs him and Tony feels a flash of pride. His AI's are new too, unlike anything he's done before. Sure, he created constructs to serve him, but never of metal and wires, only of magic. The Arc Reactor is also only in this cycle, and he really does to need look into that more now that he's started the company in a new path for clean energy. 

Despite the fact that he killed the man who knew of it, Tony goes to destroy the suit Obadiah built. Then, despite there being no threat, he takes to flying around the city and helping where he can. At

It is another two years before he is attacked and this time it is in public, where he can't just kill the man. Watching the man with electrical whips attack his race car and scream for him, Tony sighs. 

Then he stands up from brunch and makes his way out the door towards the door, red briefcase in hand.

"Tony," Pepper screams after him, he ignores her. 

"I'm here," he yells wandering out onto the track where the man is about to attack the man driving his car. 

"You, Stark!" The man hisses as he turns to face Tony. "I will kill you for what your father did to my family!"

"Yeah," Tony says taking a step closer, his eyes flit to the driver as he ensures the man is fleeing. "Who are you again?"

"Ivan Vanko," the man says as he comes even closer. 

Tony burst into laughter, "Seriously, oh my god are you trying to kill me because my Dad got your deported? Seriously man, this is because my da deported hours before he could sell the arc reactor?"

Ivan lashes out with his whips just as Tony deploys his suit. It wraps around him just as his arm comes up to grip the whip flying at him. 

With a grin, covered by his helmet, Tony grips the whip with both hands and pulls him in close. It takes several tugs, because he is still trying to appear human, but soon enough, Vanko is in close. From there, Tony simply shoves his hand into Vanko's corrupted version of the arc reactor and squeezes. It crunches beneath his fist and Tony enjoys the look of horror on Vanko's face as he realizes he's powerless. 

 

Tony rips off the remains of Vanko's whip harness and waits as police come to take Vanko away. With his magic, he sets a timer of sorts in Vanko's head that ensures once he's in jail he'll forget why he ever hated Tony Stark and all he knows about the arc reactor. 

The next day the headlines are all about Ironman's identity. He only shrugs apologetically about it when Pepper chews him out. 

Peggy tells him she's proud, says he's a hero like Steve. He kisses her knuckles and says that she's his hero. 

He goes out to get donuts, and Shield the organization he had both helped create and blown off after his return from Afghanistan, shows up. He wants to sigh, but instead he faces Fury. 

"What?" He asks grumpily. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you aren't showing signs of plutonium poisoning," Fury informs him. 

Tony calculates it in his head and discovers that yes, a man with a plutonium filled device in his chest, would definitely be showing symptoms by now. Oops. 

"I already took care of it," he tells them. 

"How?" A woman asks coming up behind him and Tony remembers her. Black Widow, his mind tells him and, oh has she helped shape their history. He smiles, one look at her and he knows more about the spy than she could ever hope to know about him. 

"I created a new element and changed the core," he tells them, because if he thinks about it he's fairly sure he left the plans to do that somewhere in his Howard Stark stuff. 

"Now," he says rising from his booth, "If you'll excuse me, I want my donuts."

That night he sees the things he doesn't want to see, the stories he doesn't want to know. He see Loki and he's reminded of all he left behind. Loki thinks him dead and thus he cannot have his lover until the next cycle. 

He watches as Loki travels to Svartalfheim and enters a bar known for housing criminals. He watches as he picks out the stupidest people in the crowd, a Jotun and his friend who are low on cash and considering skipping out on paying. 

He notes that Loki doesn't pick them because of their kind and is glad that in his time on Asgard he succeeded at least in convincing Loki that Jotnar are not inherently bad. 

Leading the two outside, Loki speaks business with them. He tells them how to gain access to the Weapon's Vault and exactly what time to strike. They will be paid well for any of Odin's treasures, Loki's reassures them. 

Over the next few days, Tony watches it all play out. He sees the Jotnar do as Loki wishes and disrupt the coronation only to be killed by the destroyer. Then, Thor decides to got to Jotunheimr and nothing is going as Loki had planned. He had simply wanted to delta the coronation. As they leave he tells Heimdall to alert Odin, then he follows Thor in hopes of stopping him from killing any of the Jotnar. 

Thor starts a fight anyway, and as battle wages behind him, Loki drops to his knees before Laufey.

"I'm sorry," he tells the king. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I don't want your people to die. Arjin showed me your worth, I only wish he had shown Thor."

Laufey's face is unreadable as his hands reach out to cup Loki's chin and force him to look at him. 

"Arjin always said he would eventually find a way to return you to us."

"What," Loki croaks and as he scrambles to his feet his eyes catch on his now blue flesh. It's already fading back to pale whites when he jerks his gaze back to Laufey-King. "What is this?"

"You are our Prince Loptr, no matter who raised you."

Then Odin arrives and ushers his sons away. By the time Loki has processed the words spoken to him, Odin has banished Thor."

"How dare you," Loki asks eyes burning with rage as he turns on the man he considered a father. 

"Your brother must-" Odin is stopped by Loki's furious interruption. 

"He is not my brother!" Loki snarls, "Has not been since the day he killed Arjin, only now I know not even blood connects us."

"Loki," Odin takes a step forwards, but his sons fierce expression stops him in his tracks. 

"You stole me, you took my from Jotunheimr!"

"I rescued you," Odin snaps, "You were a runt, left to die!"

"I was a Taika prince!" He snarls, "In a temple that should never have been targeted."

In his rage, he doesn't notice Odin's discomfort until he slumps to the ground. Then he crouched down with him and calls for help. 

Loki is crown King of Asgard and he is lost. He never wanted this. His subjects fight him, demanding he bring Thor back, even though he explains he cannot go against the All-Father's last decree. 

It's a mere four days before Sif and the Warriors Three commit treason and leave to collect Thor. He sends the destroyer after them, not to kill, but with the intent to warn. Thor the fool that he is, misinterprets his attentions and goes to fight the Destroyer even as a mortal. Loki chuckles bitterly when that gains Thor his hammer back. Odin had alway been easier on his true son. Thor had hardly even faced punishment after Arjin's death. 

Loki goes to the bifrost to meet the warrior as they return. 

"Leave us," Thor demands as he sees Loki is alone. His friends obey like the good little servants they are. 

"Why Loki," Thor asks, "Why did you lie to me and tell me Father was dead?"

"To prevent you coming home before you passed Father's test. It appears all I did was hurry you along. So tell me, why are you mad? What lies did your friends whisper in your ears?"

"My friends did not lie," Thor says, "I can see it now, you are mad with power."

"Mad with power?" Loki laughs and throws Gungnir to Thor. "I do not want power, I want my family."

"You have your family," Thor replies stepping closer though his confusion is obvious. "Loki, I'm here, I'm your family."

"No, you aren't!" Loki cries and his magic shakes the whole Rainbow Bridge. "You have not been my brother since you killed Arjin!"

Thor sighs heavily, "Loki, we have been over this. He was Jotnar."

"And now I see you truly have learned nothing," Loki laughs bitterly. "It is not just because you killed my lover that we are not brother. Your father stole me from my home as a babe. I am not even Æsir."

"What are you speaking of Loki?" Thor asks only to take a step back as Loki's skin becomes blue. 

"See, you can not even be near me now that you see my true skin, and long ago you killed the man who would love me despite it. Leave now," Loki commands, "I wish to return to Jotunheimr."

There is a brief moment where Thor only watches as Loki approaches the portal Heimdall has opened. Then he shakes himself out of his daze. 

"Loki, no you belong here." When that doesn't stop Loki in his tracks, Thor launches himself across the room and straight into Loki. The slighter man slides across the bridge, before falling over the edge. The lack of focus has resulted In Loki returning to his Æsir form and it is the face of his brother that looks up at Thor as he catches Loki's hand. 

Loki lets go and Tony screams as he watches his lover fall.


	3. Chapter 3

These days there's a lot that he learns about, but hardly any of the memories he gains are from doing things in his own life. He's numb, stagnated as he watches Loki be tortured by Thanos. 

His mind fills on its own accord, Asgard struggles with the loss of its prince. Jotunheimr awaits the return of its Loptr. In Niflheim, Hel welcomes the dead. In Vanaheim they celebrate the harvest. On Muspelheim they riot. Svartalfheim, the dwarves build a new throne. On Alfheim, they mourn the loss of the trickster who overthrew their tyrant king and returned the throne to the rightful leader. On Midgard, Shield digs up Captain America and thaws him out. 

Tony wonders if he cares about any of it as he watches Thanos harm Loki. It is far worse than the time he spends between cycles and before Loki is born; it is even worse than the time he was Loki's wife Sigyn and watched venom fall into Loki's eyes. At least then he had been there to hold the bowl for Loki.

Then, Thanos stops torturing Loki and offers him a deal. Take it, Tony screams in his head, take it. Better to take it now and avoid torture, he can figure out how to break the deal later. 

Loki takes it, and Tony rejoins the world with a vigor. 

He watches Loki come to earth and enslave Barton's mind. Then he hooks Stark Tower up to its new power source and grins viciously. He knows Loki's plan, knows he plans to lead a bottleneck invasion and lose the fight. He's more than happy to help. 

Coulson comes and delivers a file and Tony is more than happy to read it, ushering Pepper out the door with Coulson. He almost laughs at the information they have on Loki. It's a pathetically small file, especially when put side by side with those Tony is supposed to work with. 

When Tony sees Loki arrive at Stuttgart, so obviously trying to be caught he almost laughs. It's funny to him to watch a man he knows could shape-shift into anything he wants, not even bother to change his face. 

He heads to Stuttgart and helps take down Loki, a smile on his face. When they board the quinjet, Tony uses a small amount of magic to ensure he looks different in Loki's eyes before taking his helmet off. There's no reaction from Loki, and Tony is both relieved and disappointed. Now Loki will only recognize him if he uses to much magic, there's no way he can hide his magical signature without Loki noticing. 

"So how did you survive," Tony wonders turning to poke Steve. 

The Captain pulls away and Tony is reminded that they don't know each other anymore. Steve Rogers has never met Tony Stark, only Howard. 

With a sigh he curses short, mortal life spans. 

Then Thor comes and takes Loki away and Tony wants to roar in rage, because Thor has already separated them once. 

He jumps out of the plane after him. 

On the ground he slams into Thor, knowing Loki will be content to sit back and watch. Then the fight begins in earnest and Tony wants to laugh, wants to ask how Thor had ever thought he'd won their fight fairly. Even now, without using his magic except to fuel the suit, he is defeating Thor. 

Then Captain America falls from the sky and rips the two of them apart. 

Tony smiles, because really what else is there to do when you're alone with three people you know, but they don't recognize you. 

As they make their way back to the Quinjet, Tony includes Thor in the spell that makes him appear different. It doesn't take any extra magic, just an alteration to what he's already using, so he gets it done with out catching Loki's attention. 

They finally reach the helicarrier and Tony is filled with nervous energy. He knows Loki's plans, knows what is coming, and he knows exactly where he wants to be. 

He doesn't get there, instead he's a part of a small group of arguing heroes. 

"Big man in a suit of armor," Steve spits and Tony wonders why he dislikes his current alias so much. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He answers easily continuing the list in his head: immortal, magic, Historikeren. 

The arguing continues until Banner puts the staff down and Tony remembers the incoming attack. Even now he can see Barton aiming weapons at the helicarrier. He simply sighs when the heat an explosion from another part of helicarrier. 

"Put on the suit," Steve instructs and Tony briefly considers going without it, then he decides that the longer he hides his identity the better. He puts on his suit and fixes the engines. 

Loki escapes, the invasion begins, and before he can think about Tony is on his way to see Loki. When he lands at his tower, he has his suit removed. This, he knows, is his chance to reveal himself to Loki with out the watchful eyes of others. 

"Drink," He asks as he puts on his bracelets for his newest suit. 

Loki ignores him, "Please, tell me you're here to appeal to my humanity!"

"Actually," Tony corrects walking closer, "I'm here to threaten you."

From there it's simply Tony winding Loki up until he tries to control him with the scepter. Tony catches it as it nears his chest and as Loki looks down at it, he drops Loki from the spell he's been hiding behind. 

Loki's eyes drift back up to his face and the scepter clatters to ground as he stares in shock. 

"Arjin," he whispers fingers coming up to brush his cheek.

Tony turns to press his lips against Loki's palm, "It's Anthony or Tony these days, but yeah."

"I thought you were dead!" Loki cries, his hands coming to fist in Tony's shirt.

"You needed to," Tony tells him before he goes flying out the nearest window. 

He sighs as Jarvis deploys the suit around him, his lover always had been volatile. Being thrown out of a window is a fairly mild reaction for faking his death. 

Rising back up to the level where Loki is waiting, he shots a repulser at his lover. To keep up appearances, he reasons before flying away to join the others in battle. 

"Just like Budapest all over again," he hears Black Widow say and his eyebrows furrow. 

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Hawkeye informs her and Tony, who had seen Budapest a long time ago and knows his memory is impeccable, can't help but take Hawkeyes's side. 

"Stark, we got him, Banner just like you said," someone says and Tony's smile is savage. 

"Then have him suit up because I'm bring the party to you!"

It's wonderful to watch as hulk meets leviathan. Two brute forces fighting and waiting to see who wins. He can't watch for long however, soon distracted by Fury's voice crackling across the coms. 

"Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

Tony curses, "How long?"

"Three minutes," Fury say solemnly and Tony instantly changes courses to intercept the missile. 

Damn mortals, this wasn't a part of Loki's plan. 

"I can close it!" The Black Widow's voice rings out and Tony wrinkles his nose because that is a part of Loki's plan, "Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!" Steve orders.

Tony grabs the missile, "No, wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve is yelling now, as though he thinks Tony doesn't realize this. 

"I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute and I know just where to put it." 

The line goes quiet, "Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

Tony doesn't answer, there's no way he can explain to Steve that he isn't as mortal as the other thinks. 

He shoves the missile into the portal and laughs as he falls. Even with his eyes closed , he can see the Chitauri fall and Thanos scream in rage. 

"I'll kill you," he whispers and he uses just enough magic to ensure Thanos hears. "Just you wait."

Then he hits the ground, and the impact makes him lose consciousness for a moment. 

He wakes up with the hulk's face looming over his and the memory of the hulk smashing Loki into the ground. 

"Please tell me nobody kissed me," he says as he stumbles to his feet. "Okay, let's take tomorrow off and go have some shawarma. Have you ever has shawarma?"

It appears to work as a distraction, because no one questions why the fall didn't even break any bones. 

"There is still business to attend to my friend," Thor's voice is annoyingly serious unlike anytime in the past and his eyes travel upwards towards the penthouse where Loki still lies. "We shall try this shawarma after."

Tony follows the group up and circles around Loki even as he rolls his eyes at how pretentious it is. When Loki finally sits upright, thy make eye contact and Loki's lips twitch. All had gone according to plan. 

"I could use that drink now," Loki says and Tony doesn't bother to hide his laughter as he goes to retrieve it. 

They go to Shawarma with Loki trailing behind them in muzzle and chains. They eat in relative, tired silence is until Tony makes eye contact with Thor and dares to break it. 

"So tell me Thor, is Loki to be tried on Earth or in Asgard."

"Asgard," Thor answers once he has finished chewing the food in his mouth. "Loki left many open wounds there, and it is his duty to repair them."

The temperature in the room drops several degrees as Tony's voice loses all warmth, "Rethink your stamens Thor, it isn't Loki's duty to heal the wounds you speak of."

He ignores how Natasha and Clint grip their weapons as he defends Loki. Instead, he focus solely on Thor whose face loses all joviality as he stands. 

 

"Do not speak of that which you do not understand," Thor cautions and Tony sneers rising to his feet. 

"Do not assume I do not know what I am speaking of," Tony snarls dropping his spell. 

He laughs as Thor stumbles back as he recognizes the man before him and whispers his name, "Arjin."

The rest of the Avengers have stood as well and Natasha and Clint both have weapons drawn and pointed at the god of their choice. Steve has moved over by Loki and looks prepared to strike the god who is laughing hysterically. Bruce simply shifts off to the side, attempting to avoid the drama. 

"Someone explain," Natasha demands as she points her gun at Tony's head. 

"It appear Tony Stark is not as human as he lead us to believe," Thor says and he sounds bitter. 

Tony wags a finger at him, "I lead you to believe nothing except that i looked different, you assumed Thor. That always has been your shortcoming."

"How can Tony be an alien?" Steve asks, "Everybody knows he's Howard's son."

"Yep," Tony says and he pops the p just to irritate the spies. "But I was Howard too, so it wasn't hard to fake."

"What do you mean you were Howard too?" Clint asks. 

Tony rolls his eyes, "Immortal life and shape shifting skills, it's not that hard. Anyways, why are you all so caught up on what I am? I've been living here peacefully for at least eighty years."

"Maybe it has something to do with how you're defending the alien who attacked the planet, and the only person who could vouch for you looks like he's seen a ghost." Natasha smiles, "Just an idea though."

"He looks like that because he thought he killed me," Tony tells them nonchalantly. "Besides, I still helped defeat Loki, that should count for something."

"How are you alive?" Thor asks suddenly, "Why did you not return, my brother blamed me for your death."

"That may have something to do with him watching you crack my skull with Mjolnir. Which would have killed a lesser being, it's really an understandable reason to blame you."

"You planned it all," Thor says, "Why?"

"I promised Laufey-King and Fárbauti-Consort I would protect their son, a son you were ready to harm. You are a fool Thor if you think I do not keep my promises." Tony steeps his fingers together, "Using our duel to return the Casket of Ancient Winters was just a bonus. I didn't know Loki would renounce you as his brother."

"You are far to much like my brother for me to believe that," Thor says and Tony groans. "You planned to tear us apart, and it is your fault Loki believes himself to be a Jotun prince."

There is a loud popping noise, and suddenly all the weapons in the room (sans Mjolnir) have disappeared. The heroes all shift uncomfortably, and Bruce looks a little green around the gills. Loki's shackles are quick to follow and the man teleports to Tony's side. 

"Let's clear the air here," Tony says ignoring how his human companions have stiffened. "Loki, did I convince you that you were a Jotun?"

"No," Loki responds looking over to Thor. "I discovered it on my own when this oaf decided to attack Jotunheimr."

"Even if that is so, you are the reason Loki wished to leave Asgard for Joutnheimr." Thor spits the words out as if they burn his mouth. 

Tony's eyes are raging as he stalks around the table towards Thor. One hand extending, Tony uses it to grip the front of Thor's armor and hoist him up into the air. It's a feat that shocks everyone, even those who understand Æsir strength. Loki eyes Mjolnir which still dangles from Thor's grip where he is still to shocked to act. 

"Do not act as if my encouraging Loki to accept his people is a problem." Tony throws Thor to the ground and turns his back on him. "I will not take criticism from a man who would knock someone he considers family from the Bifrost rather than allow him to go home. In a way Thor, it is your fault Loki bothered to invade Midgard; had you allowed him to return to Jotunheimr Loki would not have fallen into Thanos's hands. He would not have been tortured until he agreed to lead Thanos's army."

"How do you know of that?" Loki asks his eyes sharp as he studies Tony. Natasha does the same, but not for his reason. 

Tony laughs bitterly, "I know everything that has happened, it is both my blessing and my curse. Even now there are things, I know about every person in this room that others don't."

"I don't believe you." Steve says, "If you things about me, it's because you knew me as Howard."

"You never told me of your longing for Bucky Barnes, yet I know." A cruel smile twists Tony's lips, "Do not challenge me I'll come out on top."

"If you know everything that's happened, tell me something even I don't know about myself," Bruce takes a small step out of his corner as he addresses Tony. 

"I know what you did wrong in your serum. I won't say it out loud not here with spies, but if I see you later I can help you control the beast." Tony's frown grows, "But that's not the point. The point of all this was to determine Loki's fate."

"I don't think you have a say, Arjin," Loki says and his voice is soft. 

"Tony," he corrects, "And perhaps not, but I should. Even the Norns defer to me when they wish to ensure they do not rebuild the same stories twice."

Thor's eyes widen, "What do mean, the Norns defer to no one, not even the All-Father."

Toy laughs, "They defer to me, why should they not, when I am the oldest being who inhabits Yggdrasil?"

"We shall speak more of this later," Loki commands, "For now, we must determine where I will be tried!"

"It's up to you," Tony starts, "But I recommend Midgard, I have everything I need to work on your public image and they'll have more sympathy for your coercion, especially when I point out how you threw the invasion."

"Midgard it is then," Loki agrees as he steps away from Thor. "Perhaps it is best you return home, Prince Thor. Your people have no jurisdiction over a Jotun prince anyways."

"Father will be angry," Thor cautions them as he heads for the door. 

Loki laughs, "He is not my father."

Then Thor is gone and Tony claps his hands, "Right, your weapons."

Within the blink of an eye, they're all returned to their owners and a bullet is flying towards Tony. He catches it between thumb and forefinger and looks up to Natasha with a raised brow. 

"Was that necessary?" He asks rotating the projectile between his fingers as he stares down at it. 

Natasha tucks her gun back into her holster, "Yes, I don't like being fooled, and I honestly thought you were human."

"Not your fault," Tony shrugs, "I've had an eternity of practice in fooling people. I'm fairly certain Loki still thinks I'm a Jotun."

"I did," Loki confesses, "At least until you called yourself the oldest being in universe. Tell me, what is older than the Norns?"

"Me," he responds. "Only me, even when the first cycle began, I was the only one of my kind."

"The first cycle," Loki breathes eyes flashing to Tony, "You do not mean-"

"That I've been surviving every Ragnorök Yggdrasil has experienced?" Tony nods. "I have, it's my duty to. Maybe I'll explain more later, for now it's time to get you to Fury, I'll call Pepper and get her to work on your image as recently tortured alien who went for as little damage as possible."

"What are you?" Clint asks as he watches Tony head towards the exit. 

Tony looks over his shoulder and gives a wide smile, "I'm Historikeren."


End file.
